Meet You Again
by yukiann
Summary: Dan saat itu, mereka mungkin akan memulai dari awal lagi. Tetapi yang jelas, saat ini ia bersama Sasuke. Dengan apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dengan apapun akhirnya.  Author newbie, Shounen-ai, alur cepat, gaje. Full warnings inside.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : NaruSasu/SasuNaru

**Rate** : T

**Warnings** : Shounen-ai, typo(s), alur cepat (atau kecepatan?), gaje, abal, dll. dst. Judul sedikit tidak nyambung.

**Summary **: Dan saat itu, mereka mungkin akan memulai dari awal lagi. Tetapi yang jelas, saat ini ia bersama Sasuke. Dengan apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dengan apapun akhirnya.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~.Meet You Again.~~~<strong>

—.by AkaiHouseki.—

Seperti kemarin, lalu kemarinnya lagi, dan entah berapa kemarin yang sudah dilalui, di pagi hari pada beberapa detik pertama ketika ia bangun dari alam mimpinya yang nyaman, Naruto selalu melirik, menatap, bahkan menyentuh dengan frontal sesosok manusia yang selama setahun terakhir ini telah menemaninya tinggal di apartemennya yang hangat.

Seperti pada pagi ini, dimulai pada tiga sekon setelah terbukanya kedua kelopak matanya terhadap dunia, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kirinya. Di mana yang terlihat oleh matanya adalah sesosok manusia berambut raven dengan model yang—Naruto sendiri akui—sedikit tidak wajar dengan posisi sedang memungguginya.

Naruto tersenyum, teringat akan aktivitas yang dilakukannya semalam bersama orang itu. Sedikit brutal dan agresif, tetapi itulah yang disukainya. Sempat terbesit rencana licik di kepala Naruto untuk membuat kekasihnya—ya, kekasih—untuk merasa cemburu lagi sehingga mereka bisa bermain se"panas" tadi malam. Bukan salahnya kalau ia begitu tampan sehingga menarik perhatian serta lirikan bernafsu dari para wanita itu kan? Lagipula Sasuke juga sangat tampan. Dan orang tampan sebaiknya bersanding dengan orang tampan juga.

Naruto beringsut mendekat pada Sasuke—nama pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya itu—dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke seraya berbisik dengan nada menggoda,

"Ohayou, Sasuke,"

Terlihat geliatan kecil dari Sasuke, dan Naruto menyeringai,

"Aku tahu kau dan aku hari ini sedang libur, dan kita sama-sama bisa tidur sampai sore jika mau. Tapi, banyak yang harus dilakukan hari ini 'kan? Lagi pula aku lapar. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu." goda Naruto sambil menjilat perlahan cuping telinga Sasuke.

Merasakan tanda bahaya—mengingat sebelah tangan Naruto yang sudah menjalar kemana-mana—Sasuke membuka matanya, menampakkan ekspresi terganggu.

"Kau menggangguku, Dobe."

"Haha, sejak kapan kau jadi tukang tidur, Teme? Dan lagi, aku tahu kau sudah bangun dari tadi."

Lalu, dialog itu berlanjut dengan saling melempar olokan dan sindiran, dan diakhiri dengan bungkaman antar bibir, lalu Naruto yang memaksa Sasuke mandi, lalu Sasuke memasak sementara Naruto mandi, lalu sarapan bersama, dan sekarang mereka sedang duduk di depan televisi dengan Sasuke yang berbaring di sofa dengan paha Naruto sebagai bantal.

Walaupun tepat dihadapannya terpampang televisi yang selalu bisa menarik perhatiannya, tapi entah kenapa saat ini pikiran Naruto sedang tidak tertuju pada kotak yang sedang menampilkan acara komedi yang diputar setiap minggu pagi menjelang siang itu. Ia kembali mengingat masa-masa dulu, sebelum ia bersama Sasuke seperti ini.

Waktu itu, Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bisa terdampar di Taman Konoha. Mereka bertemu di pingir danau yang jarang didatangi orang, dengan alasan klasik,

"Tiba-tiba saja kakiku melangkah ke sini."

Dengan berbekal kalimat ambigu itu, mereka mulai berbincang. Dari perbincangan itu mereka tahu, bahwa orang yang yang ada di hadapan masing-masing dari mereka adalah orang yang tidak dapat mereka temukan bahkan seribu tiga ratus tujuh puluh tahun sekali.

Masing-masing dari mereka tahu, mereka pernah bertamu sebelumnya.

Masing-masing dari mereka tahu, sebuah ikatan kuat telah mengikat mereka sekian lama.

Masing-masing dari mereka tahu, bahwa _dia_lah orangnya.

Tapi tidak semua dari mereka menyadari dan mengakui hal itu dengan mudah.

Jadi tentu saja, Naruto, yang terkadang masih memiliki sopan santun, dan Sasuke, yang sudah jelas mempertahankan sifat Uchiha-nya, tidak akan langsung berseru seperti, "Kaulah orangnya!" atau "Ikutlah bersamaku!" dan langsung membawa kabur orang di hadapannya itu.

Walaupun mereka yakin segala yang mereka rasakan tidak mungkin salah, walaupun mereka sangat yakin bahwa orang yang sedang duduk dan menatap langsung ke mata mereka adalah orang _itu_, mereka tahu, masih banyak hal yang harus dipastikan.

Jadi, hari itu mereka pulang ke apartemen masing-masing, dengan oleh-oleh nama dan perasaan dan ingatan kuat tentang orang yang mereka temui di pinggir danau sore itu.

Sasuke Uchiha. Otak Naruto tidak bisa tidak berhenti mengingat dan mengulang nama itu. Seakan masih ada kepingan yang hilang, sesuatu yang harus ia ketahui sebelum dapat bersama orang itu.

Tunggu, _bersama orang itu_?

Mengapa ia, Uzumaki Naruto, yang sebelumnya gigih mengejar Haruno Sakura, perempuan di toko bunga yang sangat cantik—menurutnya—bisa berpikir untuk bersama dengan orang yang bahkan baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia lihat sosoknya?

Pusing memikirkan hal itu, ia memilih menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang oranye empuknya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto sampai sampai alam mimpi menyergapnya.

Esok harinya, dari mulai ia membuka mata sampai lima jam setelahnya, ia masih memikirkan mimpi yang menghampirinya semalam.

Dalam mimipinya, sekelebat warna api, hitam dan biru bermunculan, lalu membentuk sosoknya dan Sasuke, saling melempar kilat-kilat cahaya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, mereka berdua sudah berlumur darah dan luka, saling memeluk di tengah hujan yang terkesan pilu, mengucapkan suatu—atau banyak—hal yang tak dapat di dengarnya. Sorot mata mereka berdua dalam mimpinya sangat memilukan. Antara sedih, sesal, rindu, kecewa, bahagia, dan cinta pada saat bersamaan.

Tapi satu hal yang juga membuat Naruto heran tentang mimpinya tersebut, mengapa ia memakai baju berwarna oranye hitam norak seperti itu? Bukankah itu sangat mencolok? Ia lebih suka gaya _casual_ dengan sentuhan modern. Dan lagi, apa-apaan baju Sasuke itu? Dengan dada terbuka dan tali seperti sumbu kompor besar di pinggangnya? Ck.

Saat berikutnya ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia sedang berada di perpustakaan kota demi mencari referensi untuk tugas kuliah dari dosen kalkulusnya, Hatake Kakashi.

Awalnya ia mengumpat akan tugas mengerikan yang diberikan, sampai secara tidak sengaja ia menjatuhkan satu buku tebal. Buku itu terletak di rak paling jauh dari pintu masuk dan sepertinya telah terlupakan, yang membuat Naruto menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia melangkah tak tentu arah sampai bisa-bisanya ia terdampar di pojokan seperti ini.

Merasa penasaran, Naruto mengambil dengan hati-hati buku tebal yang kelihatan sangat rapuh itu. Dengan halaman-halaman yang menguning, dan bau debu khas buku tua. Naruto iseng saja membuka halaman buku itu secara asal. Tetapi, apa yang ditemukannya pada halaman itu cukup membuatnya terkejut—dan penasaran.

Disana—entah kenapa matanya bisa menangkap satu kata di antara berderet-deret kata tersebut—tercetak sebuah nama, Sasuke.

Ia membolak balik halaman-halaman lain, tidak menghiraukan kata-kata seperti ninja, sannin, rasengan, jinchuuriki, dan banyak kata lain yang bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu maksudnya, serta yang terdengar seperti nama klan, seperti Aburame, Nara, Sabaku, dan hal-hal asing lainnya yang terdapat dalam buku itu.

Lalu, ia tercekat menatap satu nama lagi di antara kertas kuning lusuh itu. Naruto.

Seperti ada yang menggerakkannya, ia segera melangkah dengan cepat menuju sudut lain di ruangan perpustakaan itu.

Naruto mulai berpikir bahwa ini hari yang sangat aneh sekaligus ajaib. Kenyataan bahwa ia menemukan namanya dan nama orang yang baru seminggu lalu ia kenal di sebuah buku tua di rak sudut ruangan, di tambah dirinya yang tiba-tiba entah ditabrak atau menabrak seseorang dalam perjalanannya menuju sudut lain ruangan itu, sangat menakjubkan dan kebetulan—jika tak ingin dibilang aneh. Dan, oh, lupa menyebutkan bahwa partnernya dalam tabrakan itu adalah Sasuke.

"Aku tetap merasa janggal dengan semua hal ini." Naruto berkata sesaat sebelum ia menyesap _cappucino_ dengan ekstrak jeruk yang ia pesan beberapa saat lalu.

Sekarang mereka—Naruto dan Sasuke—sedang berada di sebuah cafe bernuansa klasik dengan warna dominan coklat dan krem serta kaca-kaca transparan yang lebar dan besar di dindingnya sehingga kita bisa melihat pemandangan luar dengan jelas dari dalam.

Setelah menunjukkan buku temuannya di perpustakaan kepada Sasuke—dan Sasuke hanya bersikap biasa saja—ia lalu diseret Sasuke menuju cafe ini. Buku itu ia tinggal di perpustakaan, tentu saja, karena buku setua itu pasti tidak boleh dipinjam sembarangan—sebagai informasi, ia telah bertanya pada penjaga perpus.

Dan seperti yang diketahui, Naruto tetap tidak yakin akan semua yang diceritakan oleh Sasuke—bahkan ketika mungkin ini menjadi yang pertamakalinya Sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu—tentang sejarah mereka, kehidupan mereka di masa lalu, atau lebih tepatnya, kehidupan mereka sebelumnya.

"Apa kamu sama sekali tidak ingat?" Sasuke menatap Naruto intens, "Tentang semua hal itu?"

"Apa kau sedang menanyaiku tentang kejadian beratus tahun yang lalu? Ini mulai menjadi sangat lucu, Sasuke."

Dan Sasuke kembali menjelaskan tentang kejadian ratusan tahun lau, beserta segala hal tentang reinkarnasi dan apalah itu yang semakin membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dan apa yang membuatku dapat memercayai ceritamu yang lebih terdengar seperti dongeng dibanding kisah nyata?"

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, "Sudah kubilang, aku mengingatnya, Naruto. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa ingatan itu selalu menempel pada otakku. Aku hanya tahu, ingatan itu—ada. Dan aku memercayainya."

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang menghela napas, "Baiklah, baiklah. Katamu, sudah berapa kali kita bereinkarnasi?"

"Dua. Dengan yang ini."

"Dan apa yang menjadi penyebab kematianku pada kehidupanku yang pertama dan reinkarnasiku yang pertama?"

"... sama. Kita mati ditangan masing-masing. Saling membunuh."

"Heh. Apa kau tidak khawatir reikarnasi kita kali ini, seperti katamu, berakhir dengan cerita yang sama?"

"... aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, kalau tidak berusaha, kekecewaan itu akan terulang lagi."

Setelah kejadian di cafe itu, selama seminggu Naruto tak pernah bertemu Sasuke lagi.

Sampai mimpi yang serupa dengan yang dulu menghampiri Naruto. Kali ini lebih jelas. Lalu pada malam berikutnya, dengan sangat jelas. Paginya, ia bangun dengan mata yang basah karena menangis.

Dua hari berikutnya, ia menemui Sasuke. Mengatakan segala hal yang dilihatnya. Mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bahwa ia telah sadar. Bahwa ia telah tahu. Tentang ikatan mereka dan kehidupan-kehidupan mereka sebelumnya.

Hari itu hujan. Mereka berteriak dan berpelukan di antara derasnya tetesan air langit dan air mata yang mengalir.

Sekarang, dua setengah tahun kemudian, Naruto telah menjadi direktur perusahaan keluarganya. Dan ia bersama Sasuke.

Ia pernah berkata tentang hal ini pada Sasuke, bahwa mereka mungkin akan terus diberikan kesempatan terlahir kembali sampai mereka benar-benar bersatu dalam entah reinkarnasi yang keberapa.

Dan saat itu, mereka mungkin akan memulai dari awal lagi. Mungkin kembali dengan Sasuke yang mengingat segalanya sementara Naruto melupakan segalanya, atau sebaliknya.

Tetapi yang jelas, saat ini ia bersama Sasuke. Dengan apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dengan apapun akhir dari reinkarnasi-reinkarnasi mereka.

Naruto tersadar dari ruang memori dalam otaknya ketika ia merasakan geliat pelan dari Sasuke yang menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal. Sasuke perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan menampakkan onyx indahnya.

"Ngh, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" lirih Sasuke sambil memandang sayu pada Naruto,

"Baru sebentar, mungkin lima belas menit." Naruto memandang lekat wajah kekasihnya itu dengan sedikit senyum menghasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku begitu, Dobe?"

"... kau tampan, Teme."

Sasuke tertegun, lalu kemudian menyeringai, "Heh. Gombal."

"Hm." Gumam Naruto. Ia merengkuh kepala Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan perkataan serta ciuman hangat Naruto mengawali aktivitas mereka—yang mungkin akan berakhir di ranjang atau tempat lain—pada pagi hari menjelang siang ini.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka tahu, bahwa mereka akan selalu bertemu kembali.

~~~~._**Fin**_.~~~~

* * *

><p>AN:

Kyaaa..! Akhirnya saya buat n pulblish fic! *guling-guling gaje*

Setelah berkutat di depan laptop beberapa jam, lirir-lirik pintu sudah dikunci atau belum, n was-was kalo ada pengasuhan lewat, akhirnya jadi juga fic pertama saya ini.. huhuhu

Saya masih newbie di sini (walaupun sudah berkutat di cukup lama sebagai reader, hehe) jadi mohon bantuan dari senpai sekalian.. *bungkuk*

Ide fic ini saya dapet habis baca novel _Madre_ karya Dee, pas bagian cerita "Guruji". Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada cerita yang mirip dengan fic saya ini... m(_ _)m

Dan maaf profil akun saya masih kosong melompong, belum sempat saya isi tapi sudah berani mempublish fic #plak

Saya mohon beri saya asupan kritik dan saran yang membangun... m(_ _)m

Review, please? v(^o^)/


End file.
